Don't Go Into The Vanillite!
Previous episode: The Skitty Jumped Over the Moon Stone! Transcript Elizabeth and co. continue on their way while avoiding Team Skull and the bullies (who are now in jail). Rosie: It sure is sunny out. Elizabeth: It is absolutely NOT sunny. It's cold. The only place it is warm is Alola, nowhere else. Princess Brook: That's what every Alolan says. Vanillite: Some like it cold. Aiden: And that's what every Ice type says, ice cream-face. Vanillite pouted. Vanillite: I'm not ice cream! Dratini: You're an ice cream cone with a face. Castform: What's ice cream? Dratini: SHUT THE F- Mandibuzz: BE QUIET! Posie: Do you have any headphones? Castform is annoying as ____. Elizabeth: No, I don't. Rotom: Watch out, there's a Plovaby over there. Josie: A what? Rotom: Plovaby, The Tiny Plover Pokémon, a Normal and Flying type. It is extremely aggressive and protects its young at all costs. Use extreme caution, as it has a very protective disposition. Plovaby: Get yourselves away from my nest, humans. Plovaby flew up and its beak glowed and was heading towards them. Josie: That was Peck, wasn't it? Elizabeth: Get away! Manaphy attacks it with Hydro Pump, slowing it down. Aiden: Listen, Plovaby. We aren't here to hurt you, we were just walking by. Plovaby: Like I should believe you. Vanillite: I want to fight too! Unfezant: I'll back you up. Plovaby: You dare to fight me? Elizabeth: If that's what you want, I'll battle you. Rosie, use Disarming Voice! Rotom uses Sing to be funny, causing everybody to fall asleep. Rotom (after waking up): How was my Sing? Elizabeth: We were in the middle of a battle! Plovaby: You disgust me. Several other Plovaby from nearby rush to the the Plovaby's aid. But then, a net captures them all. Everybody gasps. Josie: Who's there? Voice: Knock knock, you'll hand over that Rotom! Elizabeth: NEVER. And where's the other dimwit? Aiden: Not you again! Josie: Give back those Plovaby this instant. The Plovaby who attacked them gasped. Gus: Sorry, no can do! These Plovaby are goin' straight to Guzma. Princess Brook: Guzma isn't getting jack. Josie: Then we'll have to get them back by force! Unfezant, break the net! Vanillite rams itself repeatedly against the net, but isn't strong enough. Gus: Just give up, you weak little ice cream cone. Vanillite: I'm not going to give up! This made Vanillite very mad, so made in fact, that she began to a light blue glow! Josie: That light! Unfezant: Doesn't that mean....? Phione (in awe): It's evolving.. Vanillite grew in size, and the glow disperses as it revealed Vanillish which stood its place. As Rotom got out its entry. Rotom: Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon. An Ice type, and the evolved form of Vanillite. Vanillish migrated southward long ago during an ice age, and now lives on snow-covered mountains. Vanillish: I'M NOT WEAK! TAKE THIS, BLOCKHEAD! Vanillish tears the net with Ice Shard, freeing the Plovaby. Gus forcefully sent out his new Pokémon, Alolan Rattata. Elizabeth: Rosie, Posie, Rotom, use Disarming Voice! Dratini, use Dragon Pulse! And you three, use Water Gun! Aiden: Frosslass, Shadow Ball! Josie: Unfezant, Heat Wave. And Cinccino, Bullet Seed. The Plovaby that attacked them wanted to help too, so it looked at Josie. Plovaby: Let me fight too! Josie: Okay, what attacks do you know aside from Peck? Plovaby: Air Cutter, Hyper Voice and Fury Attack. Josie: Got it! Send 'em flying with Air Cutter! Plovaby nods with a comply. Plovaby: Here comes Air Cutter! All the attacks combine into one. Ratatta doesn't stand a chance... Unfezant: Elizabeth, your Vanillish, can it use an attack called Sheer Cold? Elizabeth: Vanillish, use Sheer Cold! Vanillish: SHEER!!!!! COLD!!!!!! Vanillish completely obliterates Gus and sends him flying to the sky. Gus: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (ping) Elizabeth: He'll never win, but he's too stupid to realize it. Josie: Both of them are dumber than the dumbest box of rocks. Plovaby approaches Josie, impressed by her determination to save it. Josie: What is it, Plovaby? Plovaby: Listen, kid, I'm sorry I attacked you, It's part of my nature, I completely misjudged you, It was a misunderstanding for me. Josie: That's okay, Plovaby. I forgive you! Plovaby turned to her other Plovaby friends, one of the Plovaby spoke to them. Plovaby #6: I think Plovaby should go with you. Josie: You want Plovaby to go with me? Why? Plovaby #6: She can't get stronger by herself, she needs a Trainer to reach her full potential. Josie: I see. Josie turned to the Plovaby. Josie: Hey, Plovaby, how would you like to travel with us. It'll be loads of fun, and I can help you reach your full potential and become strong. How about it? Plovaby thought about it for a moment, looked at her friends, as Plovaby #6 nods in approvement. Plovaby: Josie... Plovaby smiles with a nod. Plovaby: You've got yourself a deal. I would love to join you, I needed an adventure anyway. Josie got her PokeBall out, allowing her to peck the ball with its beak, the ball opens, and Plovaby happily lets itself be caught. Josie: Come out, Plovaby! Plovaby #6: Take good care of Plovaby for us! Josie: I will, you can count on me! Plovaby #6: Shall we go, my flock! Plovaby Flock: Yeah! The flock flew away smiling with Josie's Plovaby's success. To be continued. Next episode: The Stuffed Pokémon Factory! Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Dratini (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Vanillite (Elizabeth's; evolves) * Vanillish (Elizabeth's; newly evolved) * Gyumy (Elizabeth's; ×2; one Shiny; Rosie and Posie) * Dewott (Princess Brook's) * Cinccino (Josie's) * Unfezant (Josie's) * Plovaby (Josie's; new) * Plovaby (multiple; wild) * Rattata (Gus; Alola Form; debut) * Vaporeon (Princess Brook's) Major events *Elizabeth's Vanillite learns Blizzard, evolves into Vanillish, and learns Sheer Cold. *Josie catches a Plovaby. *Gus is revealed to have caught an Alolan Rattata. Trivia *Chiisaki Mono ~Lullaby~ was inserted when the Plovaby flock told Josie that Plovaby should join Josie's team. * * *